


Snow in April

by texting_fangirl



Series: Bedtime Stories with Levi Ackermann - or: Horny on Main for Humanity's Strongest, First Print, Bundle Supreme, Collector's Edition [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "go on rides outside the walls", "it'll be fun and help humanity", "join the military", Bottom Levi, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly porn, No use of y/n, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sexy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Snow Storm, Snowed In, The usual bullshit, a bear skin rug, a fireplace, but - Freeform, cabin fever, cuddling against the cold, dick slipped in, fucking to get warm again lol, i mean there's a BIT of plot, like if you squint it's there - Freeform, like it's no explicit consent but both are okay with it, my summary and tag game is on point as usual fuck, need i say more, reader riding levi, sex in front of a fireplace, soft Levi, stranded outside the walls, surprise change of weather, this has its own tag i'm hollering lmaooo sexy levi can get ittt, unprotected sex (wrap it up yall), v romantic, yeah well fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Missions leading you outside the Walls are never pleasant, but especially when the weather turns the sunny day of spring into winter and you and the Captain get seperated from the rest of the troup, it seems that this day has nothing good for you in stock.Or maybe in a way it has, after all.On a shabby old rug in front of a crackling fireplace, there's one very nice way of getting warm again.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Bedtime Stories with Levi Ackermann - or: Horny on Main for Humanity's Strongest, First Print, Bundle Supreme, Collector's Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795669
Comments: 15
Kudos: 348





	Snow in April

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit

* * *

The icy rain that had soaked the entire expedition team slowly formed into big, wet flakes. They fell close together and without pause, swallowing sounds and sight from around the formation of steadily moving horses.

The later it got the darker the sky became. This was April, and yet it started to look like the depth of winter.

You reigned your horse until the gelding slowed enough to be on par with Captain Levi's dark mare.

"I'm going to file a complaint; no way we were prepared for this kind of weather."

"And what would've been the alternative; Winter gear?" The Captain huffed, nose red from the cold. "Sweating our asses off in the morning and now losing toes over shitty forecasts."

The wind picked up and blew the flakes around.

The Captain's mare tripped and stumbled, and by reflex you pulled your gelding to a stop.

"Sir?"

"It's fine," He waved at you, half dangling from the saddle and inspecting the leg. The horse did a few careful steps but nothing seemed amiss. "Got lucky."

He closed up to where you stood.

"Maybe not as much..." You turned to look from side to side.

There was no sight of any of the others. 

The prints left by their horses were already covered by the thickening snow.

" _Fuck_."

You superior said.

* * *

It was near pitch black and you were riding so close to the Captain that his boot and yours brushed past each other every so often.

A tug on your arm made you lift your face out of your cape, where it had been relatively safe from the unforgiving wind.

You couldn't hear if the Captain said anything but he pointed towards something. In the distance you could make out a slight shift in dark against the backdrop and figured that's where he wanted to go. Wordlessly you squeezed his arm back in answer.

The shed was rough hewn. The boards were loosely nailed to the posts, but already it was warmer here than on the open grass.

The wind got largely blocked by the woodwork, and several stacks of hay and straw caught the warmth and kept it inside like a cushion.

The horses were delighted.

"I'll take care of the tack."

The Captain nodded at you and left the shelter. There was a house attached to the shack, and if you were lucky it was one of the service posts of the Survey Corps.

In that case there'd be firewood inside, bedding, canned food and ammunition. Enough to last a couple of days, at least.

The thought of a cup of tea had you shivering even worse and you hurried to rub the horses and then the tack down with fistfuls of straw you plucked from one of the stacks.

They both snuffed and huffed and munched on the hay, and overall looked much happier.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a horse." You told the Captain's mare and she blew warm air into your face.

The threshold into the house was unexpectedly high.

You stumbled after the tip of your boot had caught on it, but regained balance and forced the front door shut again. Inside the rectangle room it was near quiet. Compared to the howling, relentless wind outside it felt like your ears had gone deaf, but at least you were out of the cold now.

The Captain looked up from where he was crouching in front of the fireplace. He'd pushed the wet strands of black hair back but the scowl on his features remained.

"Boots off." He commented, while you were already tugging at the first shoe.

"Everything's wet." You complained. He waved you over and you carried the boots closer to the fire. He dried them off with a thin dish towel while you shimmied out of the drenched cape and hung it on the second chair close by. The first had been covered with the Captain's cape already.

On the little grid in the flames stood a kettle.

"Ohh, tea?"

You began unbuckling the harness.

"Need to melt snow first." The Captain shook his head and poked a metal rod into the crackling logs. "Don't wanna risk bursting the pipes to the pump. But after that, yes. Tea."

"Bless."

You shrugged out of the uniform's jacket and hung it over the clothesline.

With every step you took you were reminded how everything stuck to your skin, was cold and itchy and uncomfortable.

The last piece of leather fell off and you stepped out of the small pile your harness had fallen into, tugged your socks off and buried your wet toes in the bear rug on the floor.

"Ah, finally something dry… This reminds me of- Was it two years ago? Or three?"

The Captain gave the fire a measured look and added another log before glancing at you. "You mean the big rain storm that surprised us?"

"Yeah! Wasn't that in April as well?"

"No," He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and groaned. "That was in autumn. But similar conditions."

"That was my first mission as Squad Leader in training." You folded your socks over the line spanning in front of the opening in the chimney. "With how today's going, I wonder if I'll ever be promoted."

"Oh you will." The Captain said, mirroring you and finally starting to get rid of his harness. "If Feivel hadn't kicked it, you would have been Squad Leader since six months."

"Yeah," You agreed, eyes losing focus at the memory. "That was scary, hm. Seeing his horse wander out of that forest, no sight of him."

You glanced over as the Captain lifted his chin to more easily undo his necktie.

"That horse was never the same.” He forcefully tugged the dripping strip of cloth away. “Whatever fucked up shit happened in there, it affected that thing too."

"Whatever happened to it, do you know? The horse, I mean." You began to unbutton the light grey shirt, and by your side, the Captain did the same to his pristine white one.

"Butcher bought it. It was either standing in the corner, apathic, or tried to bite everyone within reach. Not much use for the Legion."

You exhaled.

"I'll go check if they have some tea stored here, make sure the fire doesn't go out."

His shirt was open now and tugged out of his pants, but it was still wet all over.

"Yes Sir." You replied automatically. By the door to the adjacent room - kitchen, most likely - the Captain paused.

"We've been over this- When we're alone, call me Levi."

You pulled a face.

"I've called you Captain for so long, I can't remember anything else. Besides… Isn't it terribly informal for a person of my standing?"

You lifted your eyebrows, half a smile playing around your lips.

Levi rolled his eyes and slapped the doorframe before passing through.

"A senior Cadet, who, by all means should have been promoted to Squad Leader months ago-" He broke off, and you allowed yourself to grin at his borderline exasperated tone.

He came back in, several cans in his hands.

He glared down on you crouching by the fire and warming your hands.

"None of the other Squad Leaders call me 'Captain' either."

You tilted your head.

"See, I'm not a Squad Leader _yet_ …"

He groaned and dropped a can into your lap.

"Shut up."

"Yes Cap-" You could feel the intensifying glare on his face. "Yes Levi. Sorry Levi." You corrected yourself and opened the can.

Fish or some other meat in oil and herbs.

"Isn't your shirt wet?" You asked after eating as much of the canned stuff as you could. Levi had had vegetables and some other sort of pickled meat and you'd both shared while waiting for the snow in the kettle to melt and finally boil so you could have some tea.

Each of you had a chipped mug in your hands now, steaming liquid sparsely flavoured with what little of the leaves had been left. It brought more warmth back into your bones, but the cold clothes still had you shivering.

"It is." He sipped on his tea.

"Why don't you take it off?"

He gave you a side eye.

"That might be…. indecent."

You held eye contact a moment longer.

"I honestly don't care." You admitted. He dropped his gaze back in his tea. "And also I don't want to haul you back to Base with a cold only to get chewed out by Erwin why I let his best soldier freeze half to death, so if not for yourself, please think of the Commander’s blood pressure and little old me."

"Fine." He groaned, and rose to a stand again.

You tiptoed into the third room, the bedroom, and returned wrapped in a blanket with the wet undershirt and pants over your arm. A second blanket for Levi was wenched under your other arm.

Levi stood by the fire, chest bare, and busy sliding the tight white pants down his legs.

You dropped the blanket and hung your clothes.

The glow of the flames illuminated bruises, and not only the purple stripes by the ODM gear. Apparently he'd dealt with training again recently, if the marks were anything to go by, but your eyes automatically searched his back and found the reddish scar over his shoulder blades.

"Can I see?"

He froze at your words and you took it as a yes.

It had been a year already since the wire had snapped and slapped him across the back, out near the forest on a mission. You had stitched him up, then; risking your life to save that of the Captain.

Your fingertips lightly touched the marred skin. You clicked your tongue.

"I could've done better."

"What you did was plenty enough." His neck twitched and he turned his head to watch you. "It healed without an issue. That's enough for me."

You hummed. Small pointed scars remained where you'd closed the wound with the thread of your cape, lining the thick welt where the skin had knitted back together.

"Are you done?"

You retracted your hand.

Levi turned and picked the second blanket up. He busied himself with pouring another cup of tea while you found a soft spot on the old carpet and sat down.

* * *

The warm tea helped, but you were still shivering an indefinite amount of time later.

Levi furrowed his brows at you.

"Still cold?" He asked, voice low.

You nodded.

"I think it's- I'll take off my underwear, it's too clammy to dry fast enough."

He hummed and still regarded you with this almost worried expression after you put the two last items directly in front of the flames.

It didn't matter if they got ash on them, you could always wash them later.

Still shivering and tightly wrapped in your blanket, you sunk back down on the shabby fur, next to Levi.

"Cuddling might help. Get some warmth back into you."

You turned your head as best as you could, buried in the blanket as you were.

"If you don't want to that's fine, but, if you get hypothermia, I'm still your superior officer and have to explain how I let one of my best Cadets get sick on a mission."

His deadpan expression didn't falter. You narrowed your eyes.

"Funny. Didn't peg you to be an affectionate person."

He took a sip from his mug. "What? I'm affectionate all the time."

"Like fuck you are!"

He grinned, he actually _grinned_ , and you dropped the blanket from around your head a little to stare at him easier.

"Levi Ackermann, self proclaimed affectionate, like all the time, person. My ass."

You blamed it on the cold but he laughed.

It was a rough, husky sound, and it warmed your heart more than the tea did.

"Okay, fine, I'll buy it." You gesticulated and he poured you another cup. "Who exactly are you affectionate towards? Can't be someone human."

He pursed his lips.

"...Don't say it's your horse, you-"

He cleared his throat and made a point of taking a sip.

"Honestly. Your horse." You asked.

He lifted his shoulders.

"Just because none of you ever deserve my affectionate nature doesn't mean that counts for everyone."

You shook your head. There was the memory of him with a fever, delirious, up in the tree by the forest with you.

It had been only you and him for two days there, and you'd never told anyone, but during stitching him up, the usually so aloof Captain had cried and only been persuaded to sleep with his head in your lap.

A flicker of the memory reminded you how you'd sat there, the gigantic tree in your back, legs open and with the bleeding, top half bared, Captain half on your lap and legs, hoping, praying to every deity out there, you'd be found.

He hadn't been able to rest without your touch. To play over that mental image resurfacing you gulped down half of your tea. 

"So?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence. You lifted an eyebrow. "My offer still stands."

You tried wiggling your toes and only got a numb feeling back. A sigh escaped you.

"Fine."

The fire was burning brighter than before, but the furniture pulled in front of it and draped with clothes to dry them shielded most of the light.

Levi opened his blanket and you shimmied under it, until you were sat with your sides pressed against each other.

His skin felt hot to the touch. He flinched when your cold fingers accidentally brushed his thigh.

You couldn't feel any fabric on him - had he taken his underpants off as well?

You shivered.

He put and arm around you and you caved into the touch, careful not to accidentally touch or let him touch anything you didn't want.

"Am I really though." You asked, head on his shoulder and trying to absorb as much heat as possible.

"What?"

"One of your best Cadets."

He hummed. This close you could feel the vibration of his voice through his bones.

"Yes."

Silence followed while you mentally rolled the compliment around a bit to inspect it more.

  
  


Levi shifted, for the nth time, and you pulled back a little.

"If it's too uncomfortable we can always lie down."

"You think that's a good idea?" He glanced down on you.

"Yeah sure, why not. Definitely more comfortable than this, at least..."

It wasn't until you had actually lied down that you began to see what Levi could've meant with "good idea".

He'd kept part of his blanket wrapped over his crotch area, but you could still feel the outline against the fabric.

He wasn't hard, not fully. But it was enough.

Blanket covering the two of you, you lay very still, listened to the wind whistling around the corners of the hut and tried not to think about how nice his hands felt were they were lying flat against your back, keeping you close.

It was futile, you realized with wide eyes focused on a slip of the fire visible from this position. His chest under your cheek rose and fell with every breath he took.

It had been too long since you'd gotten enough time to take care of yourself.

The obviously worried expression, the softening grey eyes with which he had regarded you - you didn't like to think that the Captain had developed a soft spot for you after you saved his life, but maybe that die-hard rumour wasn't unfounded.

And now knowing his dick was _right there-_

It had a warm feeling pool between your legs, and you really hoped you wouldn't leak on the blanket.

But you couldn't really say anything, and didn't have a viable reason to simply get off now, either.

It was a dilemma.

A dilemma Levi apparently shared, since the length and hardness of his dick had most definitely not been quite like this as you'd initially layn down.

Maybe you could…

"Sorry, just gotta… Stretch my legs… A little…" You mumbled, and proceeded to do just that.

His hands on your back flexed when you put your whole weight on his chest and your hands. You unfolded your legs, foot catching in his blanket, dragging it and then laid back down and Levi's breath faltered momentarily.

You did your best in continuing to breathe normal, even though you now had the confirmation that you were, indeed, dripping wet, that his dick was definitely fully erect and that you were lying down directly on top of it.

"Hm, better." You sighed, adjusting so your legs were comfortably lying outside Levi's.

His breathing resumed after a few moments.

His fingers relaxed as well, and his hands began to rub along your spine again. They slid down until his fingertips touched the softening area just over your butt before hurrying back up.

"Feeling a little warmer already?" He asked. You nodded against his chest.

"Mhm-hm. Hope it's not too uncomfortable for you - I mean we can always just… Sit back up and drink tea, too."

He lifted one of his legs and put it back down. His hip on that side clicked. His hands had inched their way down to your hips by now.

"No, I think… I could endure it a little longer."

"Okay."

You snuggled a little closer to his collarbones, stretching up ever so slightly, and by extension sliding over his dick, as well.

He drew a deep breath but his hands on your hips didn't stop the movement, they just tensed a bit before resuming their gentle touch.

"Sorry, just gotta- Reposition…"

You moved again, settling a little further down his chest and rubbing over his dick again.

You could feel it twitch in response and had to bite back a smile.

Levi's hands still held you, were doing far from pushing you away.

Now that you knew what it felt like, it was difficult to keep still. You were itching to try rolling your hips, repeat the slide but making it a little longer, a little more pronounced.

"Hold on, I just gotta-"

You paused your thinking and waited if Levi would object. Instead he lifted you slightly, and you began to think he might put the blanket back after all when he readjusted and his hands guided you back down, in a subtle but then again not so much way, to push down over his dick.

You closed your eyes and sucked in a breath at the sensation.

Once fully down, Levi's hands paused.

Slowly, ever so carefully, you curved your back and rubbed yourself over him again.

A shy glance at his face revealed he was biting his lip, had his eyes pressed shut and forehead creased.

His palms pushed you back down but upon reaching the area of his balls didn't cease like before, instead dragging you upwards again.

You pressed your forehead against his chest as the tip of his dick slid over your clit.

His heartbeat thrummed in the solid meat, right against the spot you were most sensitive.

He gave you a few moments before he slid you back down.

After the first few times you didn't really need his guidance anymore but he continued to keep his hands on your hips, softly moving in synch with you.

If he moved his hips back while you were sliding forward, the tip of his dick caught on your entrance, still oozing slick.

He never tilted his hips in a way that would have allowed anything more, but the longer you kept rubbing against each other, holding breaths and suppressing little whines and not saying anything, only increasing breathing, the more you wanted to feel him properly.

It came a little unexpected. He was moving against you while holding you in place, and one moment there was the delicious teasing touch of his dick’s head, and then the soft pressure increased ever so slightly and then you felt yourself being pushed open.

You eased down and felt his penis sliding in balls deep.

Suddenly you were _full_ , stuffed to the brim, and your breath stuck in your throat as you tried to comprehend the feeling.

Both hands braced on Levi's chest, you dropped your head, gasping for air.

You felt him move under you. He lifted his legs and bend his knees, and then the drew back and thrusted in again.

"Oh _fuck-_!" It escaped you, and it was almost too much, almost had tears in your eyes from how good it felt.

His face was still scrunched up, but it was pleasure painting his features and having his mouth fall open."-ng!"

You had rolled your hips against his and Levi's hands went limp.

His chest was heaving under his labored breath, but his eyes refused to open.

The hut smelled strongly of the burning woods. The logs cracked under the heat, and slowly, warmth began to spread within you as well.

You leaned back at one point, bracing a hand against one of Levi's raised knees, really feeling him out and moving in a way that had him rub against all the good spots inside you.

He looked terribly conflicted, almost as if he didn't want himself to enjoy this.

"Lee," You paused your movement and leaned forward, until you were hovering over his face. "Hey…-"

One of his hands left your side and caught your cheek.

Before you could bring anything more out he tugged you down and closed the gap between your lips.

Momentarily distracted, you held yourself up with a hand next to his face.

He tasted like the tea you'd had, his lips soft on the inside and a little bit chapped on the outside.

His hips came up at the same time as his second arm wrapped around your back. All doubt got swept away as he broke the kiss to suck in air.

"Yes? Wh-Wha-t…" He asked, eyes slits and glinting up at you.

"Wanted to make sure you're enjoying this, too-"

You pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw, and then to his throat.

Being separated from his lips gave you the freedom to meet his thrusts again, to sit back up and embrace them fully.

His palm ran down your sternum, between your breasts and down over your belly before returning to your hip.

"If I wouldn't be enjoying this, I'd have- Ah-! Fuck… Stopped… You a lot sooner ah fuck- _Fuck!_ "

You purposely ground down on him until he ceased moving. Instead he laid back and ran his fingers over your thighs, stomach, breasts. His thumbs brushing over the sensitive skin on the inside of your legs had goosebumps racing down your back.

You knew you were close to your release. All it would take was a bit of additional help, and knowing it’d be over as soon as you touched yourself, you felt like Levi ought to get a chance at release as well.

It was fun, breathtaking even, to grind down and roll your hips, all in a way that had his brows drawing close and his muscles tensing.

"Gh- Be- You have to- Get off when I tell you to, okay-" He was gasping, his heated gaze finding yours, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Okay." You repeated, finally reaching down to touch yourself. "Just- Just hold on a little while longer okay, I'm- Am almost there-!"

And you were, chasing after your orgasm, relishing in the feeling that Levi's dick gave you, grinding against your core like that.

His thumbs increased their pressure over your hipbone.

"Soon-" He pressed out, and you nodded, eyes pressed shut.

"Just don't stop yet, not yet not-"

He groaned. His fingers dug into your skin.

"Gh-"

His mouth fell open while you bend over, holding on to his shoulder, with his dick in to the hilt while the pleasure peaked and left you a writhing mess.

"Off!" He hissed at you, pleading, as you only began to come down. "Off, _off_ now!"

With great effort you lifted yourself and his dick slid free, falling back against his stomach. One of his hands immediately closed around it, gave it one, two desperate thrusts before he spilled white over his stomach. The spurts were thick and reached past his belly button.

"...Fuck…" He breathed out, one leg lowering, the unsoiled hand coming up to cover his eyes.

A moment long you could still feel the energy burning inside you before it simmered down.

Levi’s chest was heaving, and his dick still twitched occasionally, even though he was spent now.

You touched your lips to his cheek, so softly, but he responded instantly and turned his head, tangling the free hand in your hair and dragging you into a deep kiss.

"Fuck." He sighed after parting.

"Everything good?" You mumbled into the hairs on his temple, where the long strands blended into his undercut.

"-Yeah." He hummed, hooking an arm around you. "You?"

"Mh-hmm."

You ran the tip of a finger over one of his pecks.

"Let's get cleaned up." 

You jutted out your bottom lip at him.

He tilted his head.

"Don't give me that look, we can still cuddle afterwards, I'd just like to be clean while doing that."

At that your pout began to melt into a smile. "Promise?"

He glared at the ceiling while huffing out air, as if he was seriously annoyed.

The twitch of his mouth’s corner told you he wasn't.

"Yes, promise. Now get up before the bear gets involved."

You chuckled and rose.

* * *

True to his word he sidled up to you as you stood by the fire, feeling the drying clothes after going first in freshening up.

His hands were still a little wet, the water on them rather cold, and his touch had you stiffening as he wrapped his arms around your middle and pressed a kiss to the nape of your neck.

Instead of asking anything he just continued with his kisses, over your shoulder and then to your neck, until he tugged you around so he could access your front and cup your face to bring you into a proper kiss.

You smiled into it towards the end.

"That felt almost like you've been meaning to do this for a while, Captain…"

"Levi." He grumbled, without pausing in peppering the side of your face with kisses.

" _Levi~_ " You dragged out, linking hands behind his back and feeling your heart swell at the careful, loving touches he graced you with.

"Maybe." He huffed, forehead coming to lean against yours. "Maybe- Maybe I fell a little bit in love with you when you tore up your cape to have thread to patch my back with. Or maybe it was when you held me and made sure I wouldn’t roll off that arsed tree for days. Maybe I really tried to get over that and never really managed."

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and leaned his entire body against yours.

You knew he wasn't all stiff and following rules while shouting insults at everyone, like most others assumed him to be. But this side of him was entirely new, even to you.

"Does that mean I'm on one level with your mare now, Lee?"

He lifted his head and frowned at you.

"The fuck?"

You grinned at his confusion. "I mean, with you being so affectionate right now."

He groaned and dropped his head back down. Your fingertips played with the short hairs above his neck.

"Hrmm. No. You're nicer than the horse."

He eventually said.

That had you laughing again.

  
  


Lying down only brought calm and some rest for your tired eyes for so long until Levi's touch was there again, everywhere from your shoulders to your thighs.

And his kisses - long and slow and carefully testing and tasting and making you breathless with how full of feeling they were.

He hoisted himself up on one arm, thumb rubbing over the little soft spot over your collarbone.

"Can I- You didn't really leave any room for foreplay, but can I- I'd really like to get to know your body, if you'd let-"

"Go ahead." You smiled up at him, feeling a deep tiredness spreading within you. "I'm really exhausted though, so I'm sorry if I fall asleep on you."

He tilted his head.

"That's okay."

You laid back and let him close.

He started at your neck. His kisses alternated between quickly peppered over a broader stripe of skin, slow, drawn out, and those where the tip of his tongue darted out and tasted you, or even licked a broad stripe.

One of the blankets was acting as a barrier between the coarse fur of the rug, but the second was drawn over Levi, so you were still somewhat covered.

It was incredibly relaxing to his have his lips and fingers explore every inch of skin they could reach. After a while the warmth he spread with his mouth had your whole body tingling in delight, and when he softly nudged your side you rolled over willingly to grant him access to your backside.

He traced the stripes of bruises that the gear brought you every time you used it, prodded and massaged at it until you fully turned to jelly.

You jumped when his hands cupped your butt, but he just continued on doing the same things he'd done before, not making it weird.

Eventually he laid back down, lips puffy and apparently finally tired as well.

"Happy?" You asked him, linking your legs.

"Very." He yawned, and pressed another kiss to your lips.

* * *


End file.
